precious
by silver-fox89
Summary: do not read if you haven't gotten the Tu Fui Ego Eris ending. Ricardo has tried everything to impregnate Fiona, but could the simplest of techniques be the key to his Azoth. FionaxRicardo. not meant to be a loving story.


Precious

_Authors note: do not read this fan fiction if you haven't gotten the Tu Fui Ego Eris ending, otherwise you'll be greatly spoiled. If you don't mind being spoiled then go ahead and read to your heart's content. Haunting Ground is an awesome game and all rights and praise belong to its creator Capcom Production Studio 1 and its publisher Capcom._

The shot of a gun echoing through the woods, the yelp of a dying Hewie crying out was heard but its owner was nowhere to be seen, and the truth of her parents murder were all things Fiona Belli remembered before she passed out on the cold cliff side, her stalker Ricardo laughing maliciously the whole time. When she had awoken she was in a glass box with no sign of a way to escape; Hewie had not come to the rescue because he never made it out of the woods, dying sad and alone. Ricardo had come up to her and told her she would give birth to him or die, and as he walked away she cried out in anguish, pounding her fists helplessly against the glass walls. It had been a month since all that took place and Fiona was now imprisoned in one of the castles many rooms. Her head rested on her folded arms as she looked out the window at the dark forest and the endless sky of grey clouds. Although she was held here against her will, she was not treated as a prisoner; Ricardo had given her the second nicest room in the castle, his room being the first, and she was given square meals and bathing privileges.

But despite all the little luxuries she fought back and hated living in the cold structure because she knew Ricardo was only doing this to get what he wanted; inside her womb. She hated him for everything, he killed her parents, he killed Hewie, and she was sure if she didn't comply with his wishes he wouldn't think twice before doing her in.

'Hewie, I'm sorry.' She thought as her expression saddened further, tears silently running down her pale cheeks. Because she was unable to find him and heal his gunshot wound, Hewie passed away while Fiona was unconscious and he never came to her rescue. Although thinking back now she wondered if he'd even come to her aid even if he was well. Near the time where they entered the forest, he had begun acting strange towards her; growling at her and even leaping at her at times. She knew she had moments where she would neglect him and even not praise him if he did something special for her, but had their friendship begun to fall apart? Fiona wiped her cheeks before feeling a sense of emptiness come upon her.

"Why did I ever think I had a hope of leaving this place?" she said out loud as her will to get out was shrinking further. At the same moment, Ricardo was in another part of the castle, searching with much irritation through the many books of the library. He growled and knocked over a book cart that was nearby.

"Damnit to hell. It's been a whole month now and several artificial inseminations at the proper time. Why are all the pregnancy tests coming back negative?" he said as he paced back and forth, his very being fuming with anger. It seemed that no matter how many times he injected her womb with samples of his seed when she ovulated, the results were always negative. He was getting desperate to find a solution to impregnate her and he thought with all his vast knowledge as an alchemist he'd have it by now but his mind always drew a blank. His foot collided with something on the floor and he looked down to see a book sliding to a stop. He went and retrieved it, brushing the dust away from the title and the words caught his attention right away; 'Techniques to better sex and better fertility' it read. Ricardo was not a naturally born human; he and his twin Ugo were created in artificial wombs through the miracle of biology. He was a very intelligent being, but unlike regular humans intercourse was something he rarely thought about.

"Of course, how could I have forgotten the most natural technique to fertility?" he said as he opened the book, flipping a few pages before coming upon some articles that grabbed his interest.

"What many men forget is that sex involves foreplay, gentle and stimulating touches on the partner's body that takes place before intercourse. This will guarantee that your partner is fully stimulated and her internal clock will get the signal that it will be fertilized soon; giving the male a higher rate of getting her pregnant." He read to himself.

"Foreplay? I'm not the type who's gentle, not to mention the miserable wench hates everything that has to do with me. But I must be reborn with her Azoth, and I'll do whatever it takes to get it." He said as he sat down to research further into the techniques, preparing himself for that night; today was the next day she was due to ovulate and time was wasting.

Several hours went by and Belli castle was falling under the shadow of night once more. Fiona was curled up in the luxurious sheets of the bed, her body tired from all the crying she had been doing. She had her meal that Ricardo had left for her but she only ate a bit, her appetite lacking from all her upset. Footsteps echoed through the hallway outside her door and got closer and closer until the large wooden barrier could be heard being unlocked from the outside, the noise waking Fiona up. It opened to reveal the only person she'd expect to come for her and she glared as he entered the room, his face remaining stern as he approached her.

"Come Fiona. It's time." He said before roughly grabbing her arm and she winced in pain as she followed, being pulled along against her will.

"Oh no, not again.' She thought as she let out worried whimpers. She knew he kept track of her ovulating periods and every time she dropped an egg he took her to the medical room and strapped her to the examination table. She'd always struggle against the bonds but it was never any use as he took a long tool that looked kind of like a turkey baster, its contents were always his seed. She'd always cry out as it forcefully penetrated her soft entrance before injecting the ooze and then the procedure would be finished and she'd be put back in her room like a caged animal, but never once had she gotten pregnant from it.

This time something seemed out of place as Fiona watched her surroundings, this was a different way they were taking unlike the hallways she was used to seeing.

'Where is he taking me?' she thought her worry only growing stronger. They stood outside another wooden door as Ricardo fumbled through his keys to open it; Fiona now remembered this spot from her run around the castle, this was Ricardo's room. She pulled back on his grip on her arm but he refused to loosen it.

"What are you planning to do with me?" she cried and saw his head turn just enough to look at her, a malicious grin spread on his features.

"You'll find out soon enough my dear." He said as the door was opened and she was dragged in. The room was lit by only one table lamp as he left the ceiling light off. Fiona was taken by his bed where he finally let go of her arm before bending down and gripping her ankle, a gasp of surprise escaping her. She felt the coolness of metal wrap around her skin and a lock clicking shut and as he moved away she saw a shackle with chain in the place of his hand. The other end was around one of the legs of his bed and the chain was long enough for her to move around but short enough so she wouldn't get to the door. She grunted as she tried helplessly to pull free of the binding object but it was no use.

"What are-" "Get undressed and I'll be over there shortly." He said cutting her off as he headed for the darker part of the room almost disappearing completely. Fiona complied even though this was against her will, but she was terrified at the thought of dying. The clothes she was given when she woke up in the castle slid off with ease and in only a minute she was completely bare, the cold and damp air chilling her skin. She heard the sound of clothes ruffling from where Ricardo was and she realised just what his intentions were, her form beginning to shake from fear.

'The inseminations weren't good enough so now he's going to rape me.' She thought as a tear escaped her eye, all sorts of horrible scenarios playing out in her head. The padding of his feet against the stone floor resounded throughout the room; Fiona shook and whimpered as he came back into view. She was 18 but she'd never once seen a man naked as she was not the type to go around sleeping with everyone who whistled a sweet tune. Ricardo wasn't bad on the eyes but it was the fact that she hated everything about him that turned her off; he was the last person on earth she'd want touching her. He was about to grab for her when she swiftly dodged to the side and moved past him, but the chain on her ankle tightened as she met its limit and she staggered forward catching herself as she fell. Ricardo shook his head as he turned and walked towards her again.

"Fiona, why do you still run? Even when you're trapped like a caged bird you try pitifully to fly." He said as he reached for her but she crawled through his legs trying her best not to look up and she backed against the edge of the bed.

"Why you resist me I can't understand. You'll never leave this castle and I'm the last bit of human contact you have." He continued getting ever closer to her. She lifted her leg up and propped her foot against his stomach, he stopped as he looked down.

"Stay back, I'm warning you." She said giving him her best glare. He chuckled at her cute but pointless attempt to thwart him.

"You'll do what? Kick me again; you know that barely hurt me when you wore boots and now you don't have even that." He said as both his hands wrapped around the ankle on his stomach. She gasped and immediately regretted making contact as he held her still.

"Relax, I'm not going to rape you, I just need to take this to a more natural approach." He said in an eerily calm tone. She tried to yank her foot away but his grip was too strong.

"But you are going to rape me because you're doing it without my consent. It's only rape when one member isn't willing." She cried her body jerking to pull her limb free.

"Oh don't worry, you'll be willing soon enough." He said. Despite all of her annoying dodging, Ricardo found himself keeping his temper under control. 'As long as I don't lose it, all will go as planned.' He thought to himself as he slid one of his hands up the smooth skin of her calf; Fiona whimpered and tried harder to get away. Ricardo moved closer, his hand now on her thigh as the other held tight to her ankle. Now was the time to use the techniques of foreplay he had spent hours studying. The calloused tips of his fingers slid over her entrance as his thumb found her sensitive area; Fiona stopped her whining and held her breath to keep any noises that wanted out in. He let go of her angle and she made an attempt to slip past him but his other hand cupped her side and he tried to pull her form against his own but she pushed back on his chest.

Ricardo continued to play at her entrance, feeling it gradually get wet before inserting a digit and Fiona couldn't help but groan as he brushed her inner walls. Her body defied her will and no matter how much she hated him, she couldn't help but admit that this felt good. He noticed her leg begin to brush up against the hand at her entrance and he grinned, knowing she was starting to give into urges. 'Let's see how long your will holds out Fiona.' He thought as the hand that was holding her side crept up to the back of her neck, Ricardo keeping her where he wanted as he leaned forward to suck on her neck. She tried to hold in her groan and it came out a strangled gasp as she tried to push him away again.

"P-Please...stop..." she pleaded weakly but she knew it was no good; his focus was on nothing but her. He pulled away and rubbed her neck as he looked into her eyes, a mixture of sorrow and pleasure showing in them. He had been obsessed with her ever since she entered the castle, not just because of her Azoth, but the other qualities that made her who she was. Her body was so tiny and soft, her breasts were larger than average which was perfect for child rearing, and her eyes; they always looked fearful but that's what drove him to want her so much. Was she afraid of him, of being alone, or maybe she feared her true feelings. To him she was an enigma, and his greatest challenge would be to turn her feelings of hate into flames of passion. He removed the hand that was on her sex and brought it to his lips, licking any remnants of her inner juices off. Fiona looked slightly disturbed but that quickly changed to surprise as his other hand gripped the side of her ample breast. He held the back of her neck firmly as he lowered down just enough to take the front of her chest into his mouth, his tongue gently lapping the surface.

Fiona stifled the moan that dared to escape her but Ricardo heard it and was pleased, moving his other hand down to fondle her other breast. Her thoughts were becoming clouded as her pleasure raised more and more, building up inside her and making her need against her will.

'No why is this happening, I don't want this, and I don't like this...don't I? 'She argued internally as she found a lot of her will fade away. She was no longer pushing against his shoulders and it wasn't from fatigue; she had found herself letting him do this because she enjoyed it. Her hands hung limply on his shoulders and he felt the pressure disappear, cheering inwardly at the fact that his plan was working; she no longer wanted to resist. Standing back up, Ricardo stopped his actions suddenly and Fiona looked at him, her expression like a lost puppy.

"My dearest Fiona, you are as fragile as a flower and so I shall handle you with care. In return, you must bare my child." He said and she lowered her eyes, the thought of having his child still disagreeing with her. She was shaken from her thoughts as he pulled her forward, his lips covering hers roughly. His tongue delved forcefully into her mouth and her teeth enclosed lightly on it, but she stopped herself from biting him deciding that it was for her own safety. He explored her mouth with more gentle of a touch than Fiona thought he was capable of, her tongue coaxed to join in and she did. She could swear she heard Ricardo moan as she kissed him back and her belly squirmed for reasons unknown, his hand moving back down to massage her breast again. He allowed her to part so she could catch her breath, her lungs burning from lack of air and he kissed along her neck again and was surprised when she leaned her head against his; her body becoming tired from the energy she spent. He laced his hands around her lower hips, one hand gripping her bottom while the other stimulated her sex again. Fiona moaned more often as her body grew sensitive to the actions being done to it. Ricardo had noticed his excited sex long ago and it was now becoming impossible for him to just stand around waiting; he decided she was prepared enough by now.

Ricardo removed his hands from their current actions and Fiona was surprised to find herself whimpering from the lack of touch. He turned her around and nudged at the back of her knees, making her bend them and kneel on the floor. The chain rattled as she shifted slightly and he pressed on her back so that her upper torso was lying flat on her front. Now in a submissive position, she felt Ricardo sit on his knees right behind her and her heart quickened at the fear she suddenly felt. He placed one hand on her shoulder blade as the other positioned him so that he poked slightly into her incredibly slick entrance and he took in a deep breath.

"Prepare yourself Fiona." He said and she began to have second thoughts like she always had through this entire episode. "Wait-" she started but it came too late as he pushed deep into her. She cried loudly at the sharp pain of the forced action but he took no notice as he pulled out before entering back in. Several more thrusts and Fiona's pained cried turned to deep moans as her body continued to defy her, the pleasure hitting her in waves and she couldn't help but shift with his movements. Ricardo panted heavier as he pushed harder into her, trying to find the one spot that would make her muscles tighten. Fiona's tears rolled and she couldn't tell if it was from extreme happiness at the pleasure she received or because she was terrified of what was about to happen to her. The last few thrusts Ricardo delivered were enough to send her into pure bliss as she contracted forcefully around him and she felt the warmth of his seed flow into her shortly after. He pulled out and immediately walked over to where he'd gotten undressed, leaving Fiona exhausted and confused.

"You can rest in here as I'm sure you'll need it. I have some research to attend to." He said as he clothed himself and opened up the door, shutting it behind him and locking it from the outside without another word to her. Fiona climbed onto the bed and curled up into the covers to keep warm, another tear leaving her as a mixed feeling of satisfaction and hurt consumed her.

'What just happened? What have I done?' she thought sadly as she quietly sobbed into her arms. Ricardo walked down the halls feeling proud that his plan had worked.

'If Fiona isn't pregnant from this, then she'll be useless to me and I'll have to dispose of her.' He thought as he tapped his gun against his other palm, entering his lab yet again.

Several months passed and a now heavily pregnant Fiona was napping in a comfy arm chair, the sound of piano music crackled on a phonograph somewhere in the room. Ricardo walked up behind the chair and went to its front, watching his beloved sleep before smiling and stroking her face gently.

'My precious Fiona, my precious Azoth.' He thought before pulling his hand away and proceeding to leave the room. Fiona's eyes slowly opened to the sight of the empty room and as her lips parted, a hollowed, insane sounding laughter came out. The months that had passed by left her sanity in shambles and the old Fiona who fought back to escape was no more; her chances of leaving had vanished forever.

_Yay for Haunting Ground. So this fiction took place in between the beginning and ending of Tu Fui Ego Eris since they only showed the before and after in the game. This is just what I thought would have taken place and I hope to god I did a good job with Ricardo's personality because he's a jerk hole. As always reviews are much appreciated and I hope I did justice to Haunting Ground. P.S. this was supposed to be cold love which I'm not used to doing, but I think it turned out good._


End file.
